The objective of this requested resource is to continue the availability to our faculty of a facility which permits the utilization of subhuman primate animals in biomedical experiments which may be expected to produce data which can be more reliably extrapolated to man than if carried out using lower species. The faculty thereby will be encouraged to utilize the resource due to the availability of animal housing space and the presence of personnel qualified in the handling and care of such species. The specific research objectives are numerous and are indicated under the research plan.